


Быстрее, выше, сильнее

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: «О спорт, ты — мир» (с)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	Быстрее, выше, сильнее

Они точно делали что-то странное. Даже более странное, чем когда с Кагеямой отсасывали Ушиджиме на скорость — кто быстрее добьется результата, — в разные дни и замеряя секундомером, чтобы все было честно. Но тогда хотя бы Ушиджима получил удовольствие, а сейчас процесс казался совершенно бессмысленным и бесполезным — и эта мысль мешала, не давала сосредоточиться. А отвлекаться было нельзя: глупо или нет, а проигрывать не хотелось.

В тот раз Ойкава, кстати, выиграл: сосать он умел лучше, и опыт имел больший. Можно было даже не проверять, а сразу засчитать ему победу. Зато теперь он точно знал, что может заставить Ушиджиму кончить за три минуты и двадцать пять секунд. А еще — что тому нравилось, когда по члену едва ощутимо проводили зубами.

А вот эта мысль определенно была приятнее — отозвалась новой волной возбуждения, заворочалась жаром внизу живота. Ойкава сполз немного ниже, устраиваясь поудобнее, и начал быстрее водить кулаком по окрепшему члену. А когда картинки в голове показалось недостаточно, повернул голову и посмотрел на сидевшего рядом Ушиджиму: закрытые глаза, слегка приоткрытый рот и морщинка между бровями, которую хотелось разгладить пальцем. Да, именно такое выражение, как тогда. Может, он даже вспоминал то же самое. Широкая ладонь Ушиджимы скользила по члену размеренно и неторопливо, и Ойкава невольно сглотнул, зацепившись взглядом и не в силах оторваться от ее движения. Лучше бы он снова отсосал Ушиджиме.

С другой стороны раздался приглушенный стон, отвлекая от гипнотизирующего вида, и Ойкава перевел взгляд туда. Кагеяма дрочил себе по-другому — резко, неровно, то быстро, то практически останавливаясь, сжимая длинные пальцы в плотное кольцо вокруг основания члена или поглаживая самую головку — но с выражением не менее сосредоточенным, чем у Ушиджимы.

Что обычно представлял Кагеяма, Ойкава не знал и, наверное, знать не хотел: мало ли что может прийти в голову человеку, предложившему замерить по пятнам на стене, у кого сперма долетит выше. Почему они с Ушиджимой на это согласились — другой вопрос. Но Кагеяма был красивым, и смотреть на него было приятно, особенно если не вспоминать, что все происходившее сейчас — его идея.

Ойкава опустил ладонь чуть ниже, поглаживая яйца. Хотелось засунуть в себя пальцы, но они договорились ограничиться дрочкой. Наверное, вариант с пальцами подошел бы для следующего соревнования — там в своих шансах на победу Ойкава по крайней мере был уверен.

А ведь начиналось все вполне прилично и адекватно: мерились у кого длиннее и толще, кто может дольше — все как у людей. Но за полгода отношений нормальные идеи давно закончились, проверенные по несколько раз, а привычка соревноваться осталась. Но целить спермой в стену все равно казалось перебором.

Стараясь прогнать снова подкравшееся сомнение, Ойкава закрыл глаза и начал представлять Ушиджиму с Кагеямой: сначала только вдвоем — ноги Кагеямы на плечах Ушиджимы, сильные глубокие толчки и стоны, — а потом уже и себя вместе с ними. Они оба были красивые, на самом деле, на них хотелось смотреть, трогать и чувствовать на себе их руки и взгляды. С ними всегда было хорошо, хотя поначалу Ойкава сильно сомневался, что все сложится. Он перебирал воспоминания — влажную челку Кагеямы, напряженный пресс под ладонями и крепкую хватку Ушиджимы на собственных бедрах, его язык, настойчиво толкавшийся внутрь, горячее дыхание, щекотно проходившееся вдоль копчика. Разрозненные моменты складывались в одну сплошную мозаику удовольствий. 

Ойкава выдохнул, запрокидывая голову, и мысленно двинулся дальше, представляя, как Ушиджима с Кагеямой трахали бы его вдвоем, одновременно. Каково было бы лежать между ними, ощущая всем телом медленное распирающее проникновение? Члены у них были не маленькие, и по одному с трудом входили поначалу. Наверное, будет больно... зато потом хорошо, очень хорошо. И все-таки как же хотелось, чтобы сразу.

Мысли метались, то скручиваясь в клубок, то растягиваясь, как резинка. Значит, осталось совсем недолго.

Кончая, Ойкава направил член так, чтобы выплеснуться как можно дальше и выше, застонал низко, громко и отчасти наигранно — но и Ушиджиме, и Кагеяме это неизменно нравилось, а Ойкаве было не жалко, пусть слушают. Кончили те после этого почти одновременно — значит, продолжало работать. Ойкава удовлетворенно улыбнулся и наконец посмотрел на стену напротив, чтобы сравнить результат. 

Сперма Ушиджимы оказалась выше и столько, что в ней можно было утонуть. Или захлебнуться. Хорошо все-таки, что они ему в этот раз не отсасывали. Зато у Кагеямы клякса аккуратнее, почти даже красивая... 

Третьей кляксы не было. Зато было открытое окно. 

— Так. И кто не закрыл окно?

— Жарко было, — объяснил Ушиджима. И несмотря на раздражение, от его хриплого после оргазма голоса Ойкава почувствовал, что ему скоро понадобится второй заход. Только не на стену, а по-нормальному. 

— Понятно, что жарко. А как теперь определять результат? В общем, раз так, значит будем считать, что я победил.

— С чего это вдруг? — возмутился Кагеяма. — Надо перемерить!

Ушиджима, начавший хмуриться уже после заявления Ойкавы, сразу помрачнел еще больше. Похоже, почувствовал, как пытается уплыть из рук заслуженная победа. Конечно, снова заниматься этой ерундой не хотелось, но… 

— Точно! Самый справедливый вариант. — Ойкава потянулся, старательно не замечая осуждающего взгляда Ушиджимы. Еще немного полюбовался на стену и добавил: — А свою сперму со стены вытирайте сами. Я за собой убрал. 

Они бы конечно убрали, пусть и не сразу — возможно, как раз после второго, нормального, захода, — если бы не настойчивый звонок в дверь. А так пришлось, ругаясь и кое-как вытираясь, натягивать штаны и идти открывать. Ушиджима с Кагеямой тоже вышли следом, сразу перегородив и без того узкий коридор.

— Привет, Ива-чан. Ты немного не вовремя, но заходи.

— Я ненадолго. Дайте кто-нибудь полотенце, а то птицы совсем обнаглели.

Рядом закашлялся Кагеяма, как будто пытаясь сдержать смех. Ойкава присмотрелся, хихикнул и безуспешно попытался просочиться за надежную спину Ушиджимы. 

— Это не птица… 

Ивайзуми молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого, кажется, начиная понимать.

— Я вас убью. Всех троих.

— Тебе еще повезло, что это был не Ушивака, а то тебя бы смыло. 

— Значит, твое? Тогда убью только тебя.

Ушиджима примирительно приоткрыл дверь ванной.

— Извини, что так получилось.

Ивайзуми только отмахнулся, стаскивая кроссовки. 

— Да ладно. Как будто я вас не знаю. Хорошо хоть ничего тяжелого не скинули.

Теперь действительно стало неловко.

— Извини, Ива-чан! — успел сказать Ойкава прежде, чем за ним захлопнулась дверь. 

— Нехорошо получилось, — прокомментировал Кагеяма. 

— Угу.

— Надо все-таки в следующий раз закрыть окно. 

— Или не повторять.

— Можно и не повторять. — Кагеяма пожал плечами. Наверное, чувствовал и себя виноватым перед Ивайзуми. — Тогда надо что-нибудь другое. — Хотя, похоже, не настолько.

— Ладно, потом. А сейчас у меня есть другая идея. Хотите меня трахнуть вдвоем?

Ушиджима согласно кивнул, Кагеяма тоже явно заинтересовался.

— Вы не забыли, что я еще здесь? — Судя по голосу из ванной, Ивайзуми был против. 

— Не волнуйся, Ива-чан, мы дождемся, когда ты уйдешь.

В конце концов, иногда приходилось идти на компромиссы.


End file.
